Run, Jake, run!
by Sophia24
Summary: Jake's in trouble with Edward and Bella. what would you do if you had two furious vampires after you? run, of course! Jake/Nessie. Now a multi-chaptered fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**_

_**Authors note: another random one-shot with Jake and Nessie. I was a bit bored and trying to think up a second part to the J/N one-shot I've already written because a few people asked to continue it but I couldn't think of anything except this...**_

Run, Jake, run!

**Jake's POV**

I was going to die. No worse than that; I was going to be shredded to pieces viciously and mercilessly by my father-in-law. And if Edward didn't kill me, Bella definitely would. I mean, what are the chances that the first time Nessie and I make love that she would get pregnant?

Ok, well, I guess they are pretty high but I really didn't expect it. I know we could have been a bit more precautious but really, when Nessie is laying naked on a bed I'm hardly going to be able to concentrate on anything other than her, am I?

We were both responsible adults although, admittedly, I could be more than a little immature most of the time. She had just turned eighteen and I'm surprised we managed to hold off doing anything until now, what with her being physically and mentally 17 since her seventh birthday.

And everyone thinks Edward has great self-control! What about me? I managed to contain my...urges and keep my thoughts relatively decent for the past decade. I should get a medal for that. But right now, as I wait in the small cottage Nessie and I live in on the Cullen's land, it looks as though I'm going to get my ass kicked.

Nessie had gone to get her parents so we could explain the...situation. She said I didn't have to stay with her while she explained but I wanted to be with her, to support her. I loved her enough to risk my life and face the wrath of my parents-in-law. _Now _that_ definitely deserved a medal._

As it was, I was currently freaking out. Nessie had only been gone a few minutes but I knew she would return soon enough with Edward and Bella. The waiting was horrible. I was going to die. That much I knew.

_Crap, crap, crap. _

I heard soft footsteps quickly approaching the house, only one set and they were much too fast to be Nessie's. It was Edward. It had to be. My heart rate had increased ten-fold and I was beginning to panic.

_Don't think about it, clear your mind. _I thought to myself desperately. Why did Nessie leave me on my own and then send Edward ahead of her? She knew I was terrible at blocking my mind, especially when I was nervous.

_Focus; block your mind. Crap, I'm going to die. He'll kill me. Shit._

I almost leapt out of my skin when Edward spoke. Through my internal ranting I hadn't noticed him enter the room. "Jake, what's going on?" He asked and I knew he was suspicious because of my thoughts. My forehead was damp with sweat – something that rarely happened – and I took a couple of steps backwards, probably looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

_See, this is why I don't even bother to keep any secrets from him because it's inevitable he'll discover them anyway. Stupid mind-reading gift._

"Jacob, why did Nessie ask us to come over here?" He asked slowly, obviously trying to get an answer out of me as he took a step closer.

_Shit! Don't think about it, don't think about it._

"Nessie was blocking her thoughts too. What are you two hiding from me?" he snarled as he took another step towards me. Now, most of the time I would have just laughed at him or annoyed him further but between me freaking out that I was going to be a dad and my life being threatened by both Edward and Bella, I was more than a little stressed out right now.

I heard Nessie's unmistakable footsteps quickly approaching the cottage and I let out a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, I also lost focus on hiding my thoughts and the little tid-bit of information I had been trying to keep secret slipped out. Thankfully, I had managed to keep the more...graphic details of what actually happened that night to myself.

Just as Edward was about to launch himself at me, Nessie burst through the door and stood between Edward and I, placing her hands on his chest. Great, I was being defended by my imprint who was at least a foot smaller than me. _How degrading_.

"Dad, don't hurt him. It was my fault as much as his so if you've got something to say you can say it to me." She frowned up at him and as my luck would have it, Bella chose to enter the room at that exact moment.

"Why is Edward not to hurt Jake?" She asked with a slight smile until she turned towards me and narrowed her eyes. "What did he do? Nessie, if he hurt you I swear..." She trailed off but there was no doubting the obvious threat.

"No, he didn't, mom. Everything's fine." Nessie said calmly and Edward tore his glare away from me to look down at her.

"Fine? How can it be fine?! He...you...you both..." He fumbled over his words, too angry to be able to speak coherently.

"What is it?" Bella asked as she looked between the three of us, her eyes full of question.

"Dad's just being a little melodramatic." Nessie replied.

"Nessie..." I warned, not really knowing how much teasing Edward would be able to take before he completely snapped. I took a step towards her and reached my hand out towards her, planning on pulling her to my side. If Edward did end up savaging me the least I could do was to make sure Nessie and my baby were alright.

A fierce growl erupted from Edward as I neared Nessie and his pitch black eyes glared coldly at me.

"Jake, maybe you should go just now." Nessie suggested gently as she looked at me over her shoulder with a small smile on her face.

"Are you sure?" I asked softly with a slight frown.

She nodded her head and pulled away from her father to place a light kiss on my lips, earning another growl from him. "I'll be fine." She grinned at me. "But I doubt you will be." She giggled.

I took on last long look at her before reluctantly leaving the house, walking past a still confused Bella and sprinting off into the forest. Only a few minutes had passed while I got the hell away from there, when something between a growl and a shriek broke the silence of the forest, disturbing the birds from the tree tops. I had a pretty strong hunch who that was; Bella.

I had two options; run or face the wrath of Bella...again. I chose the most sensible and sprinted faster through the forest. I'd give it a couple of hours before it would be even marginally safe for me to return home. But right now my only thought was to put as much land between me and my parents-in-law as possible.

_**A/N: it's really short and, once again, I'm supposed to be working on my biology stuff but I got bored.**_

**_The 'support stacie athor auction' is on again and the bidding will start in a few days. I have volunteered to be auctioned so if you want a story written, whether its an out take from one i've written already or something completely new please bid! its all for a good cause! link:._**

**http://supportstacie(dot)net/?page_id=221**

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Escape!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**

**Authors note: So, I had a lot of people (over half who reviewed) asking me to continue this and I got a brain wave so...this is the beginning to the rest of the story! This story is completely for fun and just something to do when I'm struggling with the rest of my stories...technically, I should be revising but I got attacked by plot bunnies.**

**A huge thank you to my bestest buddy **_**Crabby Head**_** for looking over this chapter and giving me some ideas for the future.**

Escape!

**Jake's POV**

I returned home a couple of hours later and the cottage was eerily quiet. I literally couldn't hear anything from inside and I was beginning to think the worst. Even if my parents-in-law were mad (understatement of the century) they wouldn't really hurt Nessie, would they?

As I pushed open the door to the living room, glancing around at the devastated furniture, I was beginning to seriously consider it as a possibility. Of course I was getting suspicious! Nobody was here, there was nothing in the room still standing and when I left Bella and Edward were more than a little bit mad.

"Ness?" I called into the empty house and, as predicted, there was no reply. "Nessie, you here?" My heart was pounding much faster than normal and I was really starting to panic. I needed to know where she was, I needed to know she was ok.

"Renesemee's with Bella. She's fine...which is something that won't be said about you when I'm done with you." I jumped when I heard the harsh growl behind me and spun around to see Edward standing in the doorway of the living room, effectively blocking my escape route, with pitch black eyes and a wicked grin that spread across his face when he saw my slightly fearful expression. Ok, so 'slightly' may be an understatement but he looked flipping creepy right now! Not to mention the fact that I could see Jasper and Emmett standing behind him. That definitely wasn't good.

I mean, sure, I could take Edward easy but all three of them at once? No, I was dead. It was such a strange situation to be in. Even when me and Edward were going through our 'mortal enemies, hating each other and fighting over Bella phase' it was only ever just him that I would think about fighting. But now all three of them?! What did I do to deserve this?...ok, well, sleeping with his daughter and getting her pregnant may have something to do with it but just because he was a completely prude for over one-hundred years doesn't mean everybody else has to be as well!

The furious growl from Edward indicated right now may not be the right time to think that. I could rant to myself later but right now I needed to escape before I was murdered by my in-laws. Although, I must say this fate is much more appealing than one concerning Bella. At least this way it would be over relatively quickly. Bella would be more likely to prolong my death but from the looks Edward's giving me right now I'd say that option was extremely tempting for him.

"Don't worry, Jacob. I swore to Nessie I wouldn't _kill _you." The way he said those two sentences didn't give me any consolation at all but instead made a shiver of fear shoot down my spine. I was much more panicked than I thought I would be and I blame Jasper for that – flipping manipulative vampire.

An evil grin spread across Edward's face and I got the hell out of there. There was no way I was going to wait around and see what Edward and his cronies had planned for me. I silently thanked Nessie for always wanting the windows open to let fresh air into the house and dived out the living room window, phasing mid-air and full on sprinting through the woods.

I could hear the footsteps of my in-laws quickly approaching me and I pushed myself faster. I needed to find Nessie. I know it's pathetic that I'm searching for my tiny imprint to protect me but desperate times call for desperate measures and I certainly wasn't looking forward to being attacked by three experienced vampires. That certainly wasn't on my 'to do' list but, then again, running for my life wasn't high on my list of priorities either.

I caught Nessie's scent quickly and followed my nose, very aware that I was being followed and my pursuers were catching up. Damn fast vampires.

I was too busy concentrating on the enraged vampires behind me to notice a blur of movement crash into me, knocking me off my feet and onto my side, and I let out a little yelp of surprise. "Hey, Jakey." I found myself looking into the wonderful chocolate eyes of my imprint and I have never felt as relieved as I did then. She was ok and she was here with me.

The way she had landed on me meant I was lying sprawled on my side with her lying half on me, kneeling on the ground beside me as she brushed her fingers through my fur. A small frown graced her features as she studied my face. I have no idea how, but she could always easily read my expressions whether I was in human or wolf form.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly then snapped her head up just as Edward and co. arrived at the scene of the crime.

"Nessie, step away from the dog." Edward snarled as he took a step towards me and Nessie jumped to her feet, enraged. Right now, I wasn't sure what was scarier; Edward or Nessie, and Nessie's rage wasn't even directed at me.

"Dad! You promised you wouldn't hurt him." She accused and I pulled myself to my feet, standing closely behind Nessie.

"No, I promised I wouldn't _kill_ him; there's a substantial difference." Edward stated and I swear Nessie was shaking with anger. She actually looked like she was going to attack him so I gently nudged her shoulder with my nose, trying to calm her down. She relaxed, but only slightly, and I tensed completely when I heard Bella arrive. I glanced over at her and noticed an eerily calm expression on her face. I think I preferred the anger to that. I wasn't sure what to expect.

"Dad, you hurt him and I swear you'll regret it." Nessie hissed. "Mom's ok with it, why can't you be?" I certainly think 'ok with it' was not the right term to describe Bella. Her expression was forced and she looked like she was going to explode from trying to contain her emotions.

"Ok with it? She is not ok with it! I will _never_ be ok with it! Nessie you...you both...he..." He stuttered, his voice growing quieter at the end.

"He put his thing in her and knocked her up. Yes, Edward, that has already been established." Emmett grinned and I looked at him with my mouth hanging wide open. I was certainly not expecting him to be annoying Edward at a time like this. Wasn't he going to attack me or something? Apparently, Edward felt the same because he finally tore his glare off of me and directed it at Emmett.

"What?!" Edward growled at him but Nessie spoke before he could say anything further.

"Dad, this is happening whether you like it or not. You'll have to get used to it at some point. Alice has already informed me that you won't be mad forever and Emmett agrees that when the baby comes along, you might actually be happy about it." She stated calmly and I looked at her in surprise. Alice and Emmett knew? Why didn't she tell me this before? I wouldn't have been half as terrified if I knew I had Emmett on my side when I got confronted back at the cottage.

"What?!" Edward repeated himself and lunged at Emmett. "You knew! You knew and you didn't tell me?" There was a blur of movement and when they stilled Edward was being restrained by both Jasper and Emmett.

"Calm down, Edward." Jasper spoke quietly and Edward's struggles lessened slightly.

"Jasper, I thought you were on my side in all of this."

"I am but attacking Emmett isn't going to help this situation." He stated calmly before shooting a glare at me.

"It'll make me feel better." Edward muttered and Emmett let out a loud laugh.

"Dad, stop being awkward. Can't you see this is making me happy? I want this. I thought you might be happy about it." Nessie said softly and I could tell the water works were starting. She was getting hormonal already, great. I nuzzled my nose against her cheek and she turned around, wrapping her arms around my neck and burying her face in my fur.

"Fine, I won't hurt him...yet. But you'll have to be the one to tell Rosalie and the others." Edward said as a grin spread across his face. It was the grin I had come to hate. I had completely forgotten about Blondie. Her reaction was certainly not going to be good. I'll be lucky if I'm still alive tomorrow.

**A/N: thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. Please vote on the poll on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. What's wrong with my face?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**

**Authors note: Once again, thanks to my bestest buddy **_**Crabby head**_** for looking over this chapter and helping with ideas, names and the title. *high five***

**Thanks to the people who reviewed for the last chapter. I'm on a roll with this story so I'm just posting when I've written a chapter. Please vote on the poll on my profile.**

What's wrong with my face?

**Jake's POV**

Nessie and I decided we would tell my father about the pregnancy before we went to the Cullens. Honestly, I wanted to survive that little bit longer. I knew Blondie wouldn't be happy about this but Nessie was insistent she would be fine...eventually. It was the 'eventually' bit which was making me nervous. Hopefully she would warm up to the idea _before _she tore me to shreds. But at least we had Emmett and Alice on our side. They would restrain her. I hope?

I pulled up outside my childhood home, filled with so many memories, and turned off the engine. I climbed out the car and met Nessie at the front of it. She had been fidgeting the whole ride here; wringing her hands together, playing with the hem of her shirt, shifting from side to side. I was beginning to think her vampire genes were making her a bit weird. I mean, who would be nervous about telling my dad, the king of laid-back land, and be perfectly content telling Blondie, the wicked leach of the west?

I intertwined my fingers with Nessie's and took a step towards the house, only to be pulled back. "Jake?" Nessie's voice came out as a trembling whisper and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her against me.

"What is it, Ness?" I asked, pulling back so I could look at her; her chocolate brown eyes were wide and kept darting towards the house then back to me.

"I...how do you think he'll react? I mean...will he be ok with it? What if he hates me now?" She looked up at me with wide fearful eyes.

"Are you serious?" I asked incredulously, raising my eyebrows at her.

"Yes, I'm serious. Why wouldn't I be?" A small frown marred her perfects features and I could feel her body shaking with nerves against me.

"Nessie, you're worried about telling a human about this while I have to face an entire coven of over-protective vampires?"

"But he's not just a human, he's your dad. I don't want to ruin your relationship with him just because I got pregnant." She said in a rush, clutching to me tighter as her hands fisted in my top.

I gently gripped her shoulders and crouched down so I was eye level with her, forcing her to look at me. "Nessie, this is one of the best things that has happened to me and my dad will be happy about it. Both my sisters have children so I know he'll be ok with this. I'm a grown man, ok? And unlike me, your father-in-law is not your mortal enemy." I grinned at her and she threw her arms around my neck.

"Thank you." She murmured into my shoulder before letting go and taking hold of my hand once more so we could make our way towards my house. It was amazing how concerned she was. I was faced with the possibility of eight vampires wanting to rip me to shreds but the worst Billy could do was shout and I was positive that wasn't going to happen. She was so concerned over the effect this would have on the relationship between me and my dad and I loved her all the more for it. God, she was brilliant.

I nudged the front door open with my shoulder and walked in, glancing down at Nessie to see a terrified expression on her face. Her vampire genes must have really messed with her head. How could she be scared of Billy? Just the thought was hilarious.

"Dad? Are you in here?" I called through the small house as I made my way to the living room, pulling Nessie along behind me; she was dragging her feet, trying to walk as slowly as possible.

"In the kitchen, Jake." He wheeled himself out of the kitchen just as we stepped into the living room.

I grinned at him and gave him a quick hug. Nessie embraced him hesitantly and he looked towards me with raised eyebrows, knowing something was up. Nessie was always exuberant and full of energy when we were here and now she was silent and kept fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"It's good to see you two. Is there something wrong?" He asked as he looked towards Nessie, concern clouding his features. She kept her head down and her eyes firmly locked on the ground, her grip on my hand tightening.

"Nothing's wrong. We just came to tell you that Nessie's pregnant." I grinned. I had no idea it would feel this good to tell someone who wasn't going to rip me to shreds, or at least try. The happiness that was now flowing freely through me was almost overwhelming. The realisation of the situation finally hit me. We were having a baby. I was going to be a _dad_. Gosh, that sounded weird.

I was brought back to reality when I felt Nessie's grip on my hand tighten exponentially and I swear, if she didn't loosed her hold my bones were going to give way.

My dad's eyes widened slightly before a smile spread across his face. "Congratulations, you two." As soon as the words were out of his mouth Nessie's hold on my hand relaxed and she exhaled in a whoosh of air.

"Thank you." Nessie mumbled and I saw tears begin to leak out the corners of her eyes. She released my hand and threw herself at my dad, wrapping her arms around his neck as she began to cry harder. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Is that what you were worried about?" He asked her and she nodded her head slightly as she continued sniffling. Her hormones were only beginning to go a bit crazy but it was incredibly unnerving knowing she would probably get worse in the future.

"I just...I didn't want you to be mad at me. I mean...he is your only son and—" Nessie pulled away from him as she began to ramble, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"And he's over thirty years old so it's about time he gave me some grandchildren." Dad cut her off, giving her a warm smile. I winced at the reminder. It just sounded so wrong. I was twice her age and could well be her father. But, it could be worse. It could be an age difference like Bella and Edward. He was old enough to be her grandfather and I had had a lot of fun reminding him of that fact. For some strange reason, I don't think he was very happy when I said he was a cradle-snatcher. Although, Bella was a bit of a necrophiliac when she was human. I mean, Edward is technically dead and Bella fell in love with him and then...urgh, I don't even want to think about it. It's reassuring that me and Nessie aren't quite as weird as them though.

"Oh, Jacob, Rachel and Paul should be here in a few minutes with their kids. You can tell them then." He said and I nodded.

"Actually, I think we should get back home. We still have to tell grandma, grandpa and Rose." Nessie said, glancing nervously at the front door. Great, she was nervous about telling my sister too. I would much rather face the wrath of Rachel – which is pretty much non-existent – than spend ten seconds in the same building as Blondie.

"How'd Bella and Edward take it?" Dad asked with a knowing grin on his face.

"Just peachy." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"It went better than I had expected." Nessie said with a small smile. Better than she expected? She must have seen the stunned look on my face so she continued. "I managed to convince them not to kill you and Alice said that mum will be better about it in a few weeks. Oh, and Rose should be ok too...eventually." I snorted. Sure she would, maybe in a couple of centuries.

I heard the rumbling of a car engine just then and Nessie tensed immediately. I took her hand in mine and pecked her cheek. "Come on, we can tell Rachel and then go back." She let out a small sigh and nodded before following me out the house. I had a suspicion it was because the car was out front and there wasn't really any other way we could get out the house without them seeing us.

As soon as I stepped out the door my leg was attacked by a screaming five year old. "Uncle Jake!" My niece grinned up at me, showing her missing two front teeth before abandoning me to hug Nessie. "Auntie Nessie! I haven't seen you in _forever_." She stressed with a small frown. I could only hope that our child wouldn't be half as much trouble as my niece, Ailie.

Although she was an angel compared to Rachel and Paul's two sons, Warren and Devin. They were only seven and eleven years old but they were evil little buggers. I tried to avoid them at all costs. Seriously, they made Blondie look like a harmless butterfly. Thankfully, it appeared that they weren't here.

"We saw you last month." I reminded her and pried her away from Nessie, lifting her up into my arms.

"But that was ages ago." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. I walked over to the car where Rachel and Paul were gathering their things.

"I believe this belongs to you." I said handing Rachel her daughter and she rolled her eyes.

"Hello to you too, Jake." She said sarcastically and kissed my cheek before going to Nessie and doing the same.

"It's good to see you, Nessie. You look well." Rachel stated and looked over Nessie curiously.

"Rachel, we have some news." I said, moving to wrap my arm around Nessie's waist. "Nessie's pregnant." I said as a grin spread across my face, again. It just felt amazing telling someone that we were having a baby together.

"Congratulations!" A huge smile spread across Rachel's face as she tried to hug us both at the same time, sandwiching her daughter in the process.

"Mommy, you're squishing me!" Rachel took a step back when she heard Ailie's muffled voice and kissed the top of her head.

"Paul, come quick!" Rachel called and he came rushing around the car, clearly fearing the worst.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked quickly.

"Jake and Nessie are having a baby." Rachel said excitedly and Nessie was looking at Paul apprehensively. He was still a bit iffy about the whole Nessie being part vampire situation.

Paul looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "Poor kid." He snorted and Rachel slapped his arm. He laughed and smiled at me. "Congratulations on the baby...I hope it takes after Nessie or the poor thing will have one hell of a face." He mumbled the last part but it was still loud enough to hear and I punched his arm...maybe a little too hard.

"We had better get going. We still have the rest of my family to tell." Nessie said and I nodded before walking over to my rabbit with her.

"It was nice knowing you, Jacob." I heard Paul shout before I slammed the door. He was right; the chances of me surviving this were pretty slim. I took in a deep breath before starting the engine. I was sure that informing the rest of the Cullens about the baby would be nowhere near as pleasant as telling my family. Bring it on, Blondie.

**A/N: thanks for reading. Please review.**


	4. Retaliation!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**

**Authors note: I was beginning to get the feeling that Jake was becoming a bit too scared of the Cullens so I decided to change that in this chapter. *grin***

**Thank you; 'my main man, ma homie...?' (**_**Crabby head**_**) for looking over the chapter.**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed for the last chapter!**

Retaliation!

**Jake's POV**

I turned off the car engine as we pulled up in front of the Cullens' house and I took in a deep breath, readying myself for the confrontation that was bound to happen. Nessie, although nervous, was nowhere near as anxious about this as I was.

I climbed out of the car, linked my hand with Nessie's and walked towards the house. We had barely made it through the door before Alice came charging down the stairs and pulled Nessie into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you told Edward and Bella! I hate keeping secrets like that."

"Secrets like what?" The voice came from Esme who had just appeared at the bottom of the stairs and I saw Carlisle emerge from the _living _room – the irony of that statement was certainly not lost on me.

"Is Blondie here?" I asked quickly, glancing around for her.

"No, Rosalie went out hunting with Emmett but they should be back soon." Alice said happily.

"Well, we have something to tell you." Nessie began, subconsciously taking a step closer to me. I vaguely wondered where Edward and Bella were but they were probably in a huff at their cottage. Esme gave us a soft smile and stepped a bit closer, her curiosity completely unmasked. "I'm pregnant." Nessie said in a rush, and waited tensed for their reaction.

I didn't think Esme and Carlisle would be likely to attack me because of this but you never know. They stood there completely still and silent – which isn't exactly hard for a vampire – for a few minutes and, trust me, the shocked looks on their faces nearly made me laugh out loud.

Esme's stunned expression quickly transformed into a smile so big the corners of her mouth almost reached her ears. She squealed loudly and ran towards us, pulling Nessie into a tight hug. She released Nessie then hugged me and I just stood frozen in shock.

I mean, sure, Esme was nice enough but she had only hugged me once before on mine and Nessie's wedding day, a month ago. Which is another reason I don't understand why Edward and Bella are so shocked about it; what did they expect us to be doing on our honeymoon? I think they're in denial.

"Congratulations!" She said as she pulled away from me and she looked dizzy with happiness. Carlisle was just about to speak when I heard a voice behind me and cringed. This wouldn't be good.

"Congratulations for what?" Blondie. Brilliant.

Nessie and I turned around to face her as she stood just inside the doorway with Emmett just behind her, directing her usual glare in my direction. I rolled my eyes at her and her eyes darted between us suspiciously.

"Well?" She demanded. I had a feeling that she had an inkling about what was going on, mostly because even when she was in a rage at me she didn't look like she wanted to castrate me, torture me slowly and painfully then, dance around a bonfire containing my burning remains. It was a little unnerving to say the least.

"Rose...em, well...I...I...I'm," Nessie stuttered, wringing her hands together. I was relieved she was finally displaying some sort of normality, being scared of telling Blondie. After informing Billy I was getting a bit worried about how nervous she was then and how came she had been about this before.

"You're what?" Blondie asked, getting more than a little impatient.

"I...I'm pregnant." Nessie finally managed to spit out and clenched her eyes shut, dreading Blondie's reaction.

She looked stunned for a second before a bubble of hysterical laughter but from her lips – and I mean completely hysterical laughter; her head thrown back slightly and her eyes crazed. "For a moment there, I thought you said you were pregnant." She said and it was beginning to creep me out. Maybe she had finally snapped? That's the only reasonable explanation I could think of right now.

"Yes, I am." Nessie said softly, looking at Blondie like she was questioning her sanity. Personally, I do that quite frequently but right now I was trying to think what would be the best method to restrain an insane vampire – a straight jacket wouldn't be any good.

Blondie's entire expression darkened and the hysteria disappeared completely. "What?" She snarled so quietly it was almost impossible to hear. "Are you trying to tell me that you let that _dog_ get you pregnant? That you actually had sex with that _thing_?" Her nose turned up in disgust. "I don't know what's more disgusting; him or the fact that you would willingly to anything like that with him! God only knows what your spawn will be like! A vampire/human hybrid is freaky enough but now it will have the wolf gene as well? Urgh, I don't even want to think about the horrible mongrels you can produce!" She screeched, her face twisted and bitter.

Throughout her rant shudders rippled through my body. I didn't give a damn about her verbally attacking me – I got them quite frequently and had become used to them – but insulting Ness and our child was a completely different story. I took one look at the tears streaming from Nessie's eyes (she was a bit hormonal) and I snapped, unable to prevent myself from expressing my anger. It took every ounce of control I had not to phase and attack Blondie right then. The only reason I didn't was because Nessie was standing far too close to me...and she would probably be upset if I ripped Blondie to shreds.

"Listen_, Rose_," I sneered at her, stepping protectively in front of Nessie as I reared up to my full height. "You can hate me and what I am all you want but you will _not _insult my wife and child like that. Just because your niece is able to have children and you can't does _not _mean you can take resentment out on her. Even I thought you wouldn't stoop that low. I swear, if you ever upset Nessie like that again I will make you pay for it. I don't care if you have your muscle man to hide behind; I will not allow you to take your anger out on her." I growled, my body shaking violently as I tried not to phase.

Blondie stood glaring at me but I could see a glimmer of sadness in her eyes that disappeared so quickly I couldn't be sure I had seen it at all. My chest rose and fell heavily with my harsh breathing and the tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. She marched past me and stormed up the stairs, the sound of a door slamming echoing around the house shortly afterwards. Emmett soon followed her up and I the trembling of my body lessened.

"Jake?" I felt a small hand on my arm and looked down at Nessie who still had tears gathering in her eyes. I wound my arms around her and she buried her head in my chest as sobs shook her small body. "I'm s-sorry. I don't know why I-I'm even upset." She stuttered after her crying had calmed a bit. It was true though. Nessie was rarely this emotional and on the rare occasions that Blondie was less than friendly towards her she could give as well as she got.

"Shh, it's alright, Ness." I said softly and brushed a kiss against the top of her head. I glanced over Nessie's head to see Edward and Bella entering the house. Edward's glare immediately focused on me before redirecting itself to the stairs, in the direction Blondie had just gone. He was probably just as angry as I had been at Blondie taking her anger out on Nessie. At least his anger was off me for the time being.

**A/N: I was thinking about writing a little extra bit about when Alice and Emmett actually found out. Of course, it will be mentioned in the next chapter or two but I was just wondering if you wanted to know exactly what happened?**

**Oh, and ****I need baby names!**** I already have a few ideas but I would really appreciate suggestions. I will mention you at the beginning of the chapter if I choose a name given by you!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	5. Keep your hands to yourself

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**

**Authors note: thanks to the people who reviewed for the last chapter! I really appreciated them. And thanks for the name suggestions! I have a poll on my profile so please vote on it.**

Keep your hands to yourself

**Jake's POV**

It was only about half an hour after Blondie had stormed up the stairs and, me and Nessie were still in the same position; my arms wrapped around her and her head leaning against my chest. Esme had disappeared into the kitchen to make some food so we could celebrate. I thought that was a bit strange considering only Nessie and I would be able to eat it but hey, whatever floats your boat.

Bella had disappeared into the kitchen to help Esme but it still creeped me out how eerily composed she was; like the calm before the storm. I was getting paranoid but who wouldn't if you were in a house full of vampires that had a grudge – huge under-exaggeration – against you?

"Nessie?" Carlisle's voice broke me out of my thoughts and Nessie lifted her head towards him. "I think it would be best if you moved in here so we could monitor you during your pregnancy. If it's going to be anything like Bella's I want to keep you under constant surveillance in case there's any complications."

Shit, I hadn't even thought about that. Would Nessie go through the same pain as Bella had; the risk of the child breaking her bones? What about the birth? Would it be the same as Bella's? If so, what if she didn't survive it? Bella had only survived because Edward fought to save her, to change her. Nessie was already part vampire. Venom wouldn't save her.

I hadn't even noticed I was hyperventilating before Nessie placed her hands on each side of my face, bringing my head down to her height so her eyes were level with mine. "Jake, calm down. Everything will be fine." She said softly and gave me a small smile.

"You don't know that. Anything could happen. Oh God, Alice won't be able to see anything either." I groaned and clenched my eyes shut. Alice may be able to have visions of Nessie – extremely fuzzy and unfocused ones at that – but I would block them completely and I doubt she would be able to see a vision with a vampire/human/wolf hybrid in it.

My heart clenched at the thought of anything happening to Nessie. It was bad enough when Bella was pregnant and I was worried about her but with Nessie, my imprint, it would be so much worse. The dread that flooded my body caused my thoughts to turn panicked as well. _She's going to die, she's going to die, she's going to die._ The thought reverberated in my mind as my breath came out in short spurts.

"Jacob," A growl from Edward reminded me of his presence. "You think that once more and I start detaching limbs, starting with the organ that created this whole situation." He said, threatening my manhood. I shot Edward a grin over Nessie's shoulder, in an attempt to annoy him, before burying my face in the side of Nessie's neck. I just had to convince myself that everything would be fine, that there was a strong chance Nessie would survive the pregnancy and then the birth of our child. After all, she was incredibly more durable than Bella when she was human. I had to hope that would make a huge impact on it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Carlisle had suggested that it would be best if we moved in right away so Nessie and I went back to our cottage to pack a bag with a few clothes since the move would not be permanent. Edward insisted that he came with us, not wanting to leave us alone unsupervised. I rolled my eyes at him when he had said that.

I wasn't exactly looking forward to moving in with the Cullens. Being around my in-laws 24/7 was certainly not something I thought I would enjoy. Bella was eerily calm, Edward wasn't letting me and Ness out of his sight, Blondie was still in a huff after what I said even though she deserved it, Alice was completely ecstatic and reminded me of a high energiser bunny, and I had no idea where Jasper was because I hadn't seen him since he came with Edward to beat the crap out of me. So, understandably, I wasn't exactly thrilled with this turn of events.

We walked back through the front door of the Cullen mansion about half an hour later, me carrying both mine and Nessie's bag. She was pregnant and I didn't want her to strain herself. Although, being part vampire that's almost impossible.

Just as we were both about to head in the direction of the stair case Edward appeared in front of us. He pulled Nessie's small bag from me and handed it to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Honey, why don't you go upstairs and unpack in my old room, ok?" He asked with a small smile and gently nudged her in the direction of the stairs.

Nessie glanced back at me before looking warningly at her dad then making her way up the stairs. When she was out of sight Edward turned to me and the smile that had been on his face when he was talking to his daughter automatically turned into a scowl when he looked at me. Lovely.

"Jacob, I am going to set down a few ground rules before you come any further into this house." He stated and I rolled my eyes him, trying to suppress a smirk. He really was taking the over-protective father thing too far. His eyes narrowed at me slightly before continuing. "You will _not_ be sharing a room with my daughter during your stay here and if I catch you in her room, doing anything inappropriate with her you won't live much longer. When in the same room as Nessie you will keep your hands where I can see them and stay at least three feet away from her. I won't hesitate to throw you out of this house if you do _anything_ I have told you not to." He growled at me.

"And I won't hesitate to throw _you_ out of this house if you hurt or insult Jake, again." A familiar voice hissed from the top of the stair case. I looked up to see Nessie with her arms crossed, her posture rigid and a small scowl on her face. She looked absolutely adorable but, the few times I had been on the receiving end of her temper (which wasn't very often), was certainly not pleasant. I almost feel sorry for Edward_. Almost_.

"Dad, this isn't your house so you can't kick anyone out. We don't have to be here and if you're going be ridiculous then we'll leave." She huffed and marched down the stairs, grabbing my hand and tugging me along behind her. "And he _will_ be sharing the same room as me, he _will_ be allowed within three feet of me. You'll just have to like it or lump it." She growled as we walked past a rather stunned looking Edward.

~*~*~*~*~

A couple of hours later and Nessie and I were sitting together on one of the couches in the living room, watching the TV. I lounged on the couch with Nessie tucked into my side, her head resting again my chest. The moment was perfect. Or at least it would have been if Edward wasn't sitting in the arm chair, intently watching my every move with his dark eyes.

I wrapped my arms tighter around Nessie's waist, my right around going right around her small body and resting on her left hip. I kissed the top of her head softly before returning my attention to the television.

"Black, hands where I can see them." Edward demanded as Nessie had shifted slightly, hiding my hand that had been resting on her hip from view. I held both my hands up in surrender, grinning at him, before dropping them back down to my sides.

I felt Nessie's body shaking with laughter and I glanced down at her just in time to see her stick her tongue out at Edward. The sounds of the television filled the room and I was beginning to get uncomfortable because every time I looked in Edward's direction, he was sitting completely still and his eyes were fixed on us, watching us intensely. I shifted slightly under his gaze and the corner of his mouth pulled up in a smirk. He was deliberately making me uncomfortable.

"Jake, I'm getting a bit thirsty. Could you go out and get something for me, please?" Nessie asked softly, tilting her up towards me. We had decided that it would probably be best if Nessie didn't go out hunting while she was pregnant in case it put strain on her or there was an accident that could damage the baby.

I nodded and untangled myself from her, pulling myself off the couch. "Have anything in particular in mind?" I asked as I kissed the top of her auburn locks, silently thanking her for freeing me of the uncomfortable situation with Edward constantly glaring at me.

"Deer will be fine, thanks." She grinned at me.

"Alright, I won't be gone long." I assured her and went into the kitchen to get some flasks to put the blood in. It would be easier that way, than trying to drag the carcass up to the house for Nessie to feed on.

I slipped off my t-shirt and dumped it just inside the front door of the house along with my shoes – there would be no need for them if I was going to be in wolf for and it would make the phasing easier.

I took off into the woods at a run, pulling off my pants and phasing when I was hidden by the forest. After killing a deer and filling the flasks with blood I made my way back to the house, running up the porch stairs. There was deer blood splattered across my chest and matted in my hair but I'd wash that out as soon as I gave the blood to Nessie.

I walked into the living room as Edward rushed around the couch Nessie was now lying on, fussing over her and asking her repeatedly if she was comfortable enough. She answered, her voice getting more and more annoyed with each questioned asked.

"Dad, I said I'm fine." She said, slapping his hands away as he tried to adjust the blanket he had thrown over her and place a cushion under her head.

"You'd better listen to her, its sounds like she's just about ready to rip your head off." I chuckled and walked further into the room, sitting down on the arm of the couch as Nessie sat up and looked greedily at the flasks in my arms.

I smiled and handed them to her. She pecked my lips before guzzling the blood hungrily. "Jacob, go take a wash and cover yourself up." Edward said, eyeing me and my bare chest with distaste. He glanced at Nessie worriedly, trying to judge her reaction to my half-nakedness. She was too busy drinking to even notice her part naked husband. Psh, figures.

"Sure, sure, _Dad_." I mocked and jogged out of the room as Edward growled in annoyance.

**A/N: thanks for reading! **

**Anyone want to hazard a guess of the sex of the baby/babies? I have a little surprise about the birth and I bet you can't guess it! Mwahaha! **

**This probably sounds really weird, and Jacob isnt even one of my favourite characters, but i think the prospect of a shirtless Jacob with blood splattered across his chest quite sexy...or at least it should be for Nessie because blood to vampires is kind of like chocolate to us...well, not really but you get my point. Yummy! :D**

**Please review!**


	6. Swallowing Pride

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**_

_**Authors note: First of all, I want to apologise for taking so long to get this chapter to you and I know you won't want to hear my excuses so I'll keep them to myself. **_

_**A huge thank you to TRDancer for beta-ing! **_

_**I am holding a contest right now:**_

**'Beyond Imagination' Contest.**

In celebration of Halloween, I now present the 'Beyond Imagination' Contest.

Let your imagination run riot, whether your story is about witches, ghosts, dragons and knights, fairies and other mythical creatures of any shape and size or something more factual like pirates and Vikings, heck, you can even base it on dinosaurs. Just go wild. The more imaginative the better. Boldly go where noone has gone before!

**Rules;**

**1. Submissions must be a one-shot but can be extended after the winner of the contest is announced.**

**2. Must contain 1,500 words or more.**

**3. You can enter as many times as you want. Collaborations are welcome.**

**4. One-shots can be any pairings or ratings.**

**All submissions must include:**

_**'Beyond Imagination' Contest.**_

_**Title:**_

_**Penname:**_

_**Pairing:**_

_**Rating:**_

_**Word count:**_

_**Inspiration:**_

_**Summary:**_

_**If you are interested in this contest please go to **__**http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/u/2119940/Beyond_Imagination_Contest**__** for further details.**_

The competition is open until 11.59pm 25th of November (GMT). PM me the links of your stories.

Voting will be from 26th November until 3rd December. Winners will be announced on the 4th December.

_**I'll probably extend the deadline, though, because I have a feeling I'm gonna be really busy in the next few weeks. Anyway, here's the chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**_

Swallowing Pride

**Jake's POV**

The strangest thing happened today: Blondie smiled at me. Actually smiled. True, it was so tiny I could have imagined it—only a ghost of a smile—but still, that has to be something, right? I swear, I must have frozen in shock with my mouth hanging open, although I was too stunned to really think about that at the time. I think she must be warming to me. Or, more likely, the idea of Nessie having a baby.

A few weeks had passed since we first found out about Nessie's pregnancy and she already had a sizable bump. It seemed that her pregnancy would pass almost as quickly as Bella's but she certainly looked a lot healthier than Bella had. Ness had a warm glow about her rather than looking pale and drained.

Carlisle had a daily ritual of measuring Nessie's stomach and weighing her, coming to the conclusion that her pregnancy wasn't proceeding as quickly as Bella's did, but still at an extremely fast pace.

In the past three weeks Nessie has lost her temper four times, reduced herself to tears over the most insignificant things six times and has had 27 different cravings. How do I know all this? Because I'm the one that her temper is aimed at or has to go out in search of a 24 hour store to buy something for one of Nessie's cravings. Even though the rest of the family don't need sleep and it would be much more convenient for them to go shopping than me, Edward claims I have to do it so I get the 'full experience'. In all honesty, I don't mind a bit.

Bella is now almost as ecstatic about the baby as Alice and Esme. And, instead of the forced creepy-calm she had shortly after she knew about the pregnancy, she was genuinely happy, if not a little sour about being a grandmother so young. She claims it makes her feel old, which I really don't understand because she will be a teenager for eternity.

And my personal highlight of the week; Nessie attacked Edward. Basically, he made some snide comment about me getting her pregnant and she snapped, her hormones going hay-wire. If I weren't so worried about her at the time I would have laughed at the look on Edward's face. In fact, I am really enjoying teasing him about it. So, although he is still keeping a pretty close eye on us, he has finally laid off a little and realised that Nessie is an adult and able to think for herself—to know what's best for her—without his interference. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't extremely satisfying when Nessie yelled that at him.

I was seriously exhausted after all that had been going on—mostly me running around. Nessie was more energetic than usual and she was the one that was doing most of the work—carrying the baby and then squeezing it out in a couple of months. What had I done; fetched a few things for her in the middle of the night and yet, right now, I could be bothered to get up from my place on the couch. Jeeze, I must be getting old. Either that or Blondie's drugging me to get me out of the way of her 'bonding time' with Nessie. Okay, so admittedly I might be being a little bit paranoid but as a werewolf son-in-law that just impregnated his teenage bride, now living in a house full of vampires, I think I have the right to be.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was being jumped on. My eyes shot open but my mind was too clouded with sleep to do more than stare at the chocolate brown eyes looking up at me.

"Ness?" I only just managed to ask before a yawn overtook me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I kinda...tripped," she whispered and a light blush tinted her cheeks.

"S'okay." I wrapped my arm around her waist and moved her so she was tucked into my side instead of lying across my lap. "Need to be careful, Ness—try not hurt you and our baby." My voice was thick with sleep and, as you may have noticed, I'm not the most eloquent person when I've just been woken up. My fingers absentmindedly stroked her slightly rounded stomach and a small smile lit her face as she covered my hand with hers.

_Beautiful._

Her lips met mine gently before she snuggled into my side and it wasn't long before I was, once again, asleep.

---------------

I jolted awake with the feeling of being watched. It was dark now—well into the night. I could still feel Nessie tucked into my side as my eyes slowly began to adjust to the darkness. I slowly surveyed the room, having to do a double-take when I saw a dark figure in the opposite corner, and almost jumping out of my skin when I realised it was Blondie, standing absolutely motionless, just staring at us.

My arm instinctively tightened around Nessie and she buried her head further into my shoulder in response.

Blondie quickly crossed the room and sat on the end of the couch, on the other side of Nessie. I kept my attention focused on her because, well, last time we were in the same room as her, she wasn't exactly pleasant.

However, while I watched her, she had her eyes fixed on Nessie's sleeping form. Her gaze was so incredibly tender and loving that I almost forgot this was the same Rosalie that had been outraged when we told her about the pregnancy.

She gently moved the few strands of Nessie's hair that had fallen over her face, behind her ear and sighed before lifting her gaze to mine.

"You were right," she said, and dropped her gaze almost immediately.

"Excuse me?"

"I am jealous, you were right. I shouldn't have treated Nessie that way, and as much as it pains me to say it, I was wrong." She stubbornly kept her gaze on Nessie and her voice was quiet enough not to disturb her sleep.

"Wait, are you apologising?" I asked incredulously, a grin quickly spreading across my face.

Her eyes met mine in a cold glare. "Enjoy it while you can. I promise you, it won't happen again."

I chuckled and looked down at Nessie—so peaceful in her sleep. Silence enveloped us once more and, surprisingly, it wasn't uncomfortable. It seemed we had reached some sort of truce between us. Even though she was stubborn, arrogant and completely full of herself she had still managed to build up the courage and swallow her dignity to apologise to me, in an attempt to heal her relationship with Nessie.

That was something I found admirable—she admitted she was wrong, had made herself vulnerable. And, I think, it was because of that reason I decided to voice my greatest worry.

"I'm scared." I could see her look at me curiously out of the corner of my eyes but kept them focused on my fingers that were gently caressing Nessie's stomach. "You know as well as me what Bella went through during her pregnancy and...I can't bear the thought of anything like that happening to Nessie. I just..." I closed my eyes and forced myself to continue, "You have no idea how worried I am that, if the time comes, I won't be able to save her. That I'll end up losing her." I chocked out, my arm tightening around Nessie, bring her sleeping body closer to me.

"She's strong, so much stronger than Bella was. And she's a fighter. She'll be alright, I'm sure of it," Blon-_Rose _said softly. This was probably the closest we'd ever come to having a conversation with each other and, strangely enough, it was a comfort to me. That I had voiced my insecurities and instead of mocking them, she had reassured me. It was probably the most surreal experience of my life.

We fell into silence once more and this time, she was the one to break it.

"Jacob," she forced out through clenched teeth as if it was an effort to actually call me by my name instead of one of the many degrading nicknames she usually does. "After my initial impulse to rip your still-beating-heart from your chest with my bare hands and force you to watch it beat its last beat with the few remaining seconds of your life, for impregnating my dear, sweet niece with your disgusting, repulsive mongrel spawn, I have come to realise, over the past few weeks, that you aren't actually all that bad," she finished with a triumphant smile as if she was pleased with her non-compliment and looked towards me with what could only be described as a hopeful look in her eyes.

What the hell was I supposed to say to that? I think I was more scared of what she had considered doing to me than pleased that she finally accepted me. "Eh...thanks?" I offered and her smile widened, happy with my response.

"Hmm, Jake?" the sleepy voice of my imprint interrupted what could quite possibly have been one of the most terrifying moments of my life. After all, it's not every day once of your in-laws tells you, in such great detail, how they wanted to kill you when they found out you have impregnated your wife.

"Hello, sleepy-head." I pressed a kiss to the top of her head and she grinned up at me, her eyes full of sleep.

A soft groan escaped her as she stretched then turned her head to the side when her arm ended up hitting Rosalie's shoulder. "Rose?" she asked and her face twisted in confusion in the cutest way.

"Renesmee, I'm sorry. For what I said and the way I've been acting. You deserve this, both of you do. And I hope you can forgive me and let me be part of this moment in your life." See, now why couldn't I have gotten an apology like that? It's not fair. Nessie gets the good apology and I get incredibly creeped out—Rosalie certainly has a very backwards way in saying she kinda likes you.

For the few moments it took for Nessie to react, Rosalie looked incredibly uncertain, something that was completely unnerving for anyone who knew what she was usually like but it certainly showed just how much she valued their relationship.

"Of course!" Nessie threw her arms around Rosalie. "I've missed you Aunt Rosie," she whispered as she continued to hug her.

She then sat back against the couch, taking my hand in one of hers and Rosalie's in her other before closing her eyes as a contented smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

_**A/N: So, there you have it. I'm not entirely sure when I'll be able to get the next chapter to you but I've planned out the rest of the story so hopefully soon-ish. **_

_**Thanks for reading! Please review! **_


End file.
